FUTAS
FUTAS refers to a number of different groups across timelines and dimensions among the singular FUTAS universe. There have been several incarnations of FUTAS, but they all have in common that they generally consist of the strongest or wisest warriors of their respective dimensions. FUTAS 1 The original FUTAS group was created by Tardis, who sought to gather the strongest warriors from across time and space. This included Jack Mihoff ( who possessed an Omnitrix) Andrew Nellsechs (who was a gun-wielding pig with the head of a man) Chuck Vader (who was a biological mix between Chuck Norris and Darth Vader), and Wildkat (whose only skill was cooking tacos). After assembling this team, Tardis led them into a series of adventures in an effort to Fuck Up Time And Space (FUTAS). Their adventures included being the reason the super-intelligent dinosaurs wen extinct, competing in a tournament with Dragon Ball Z characters, going to hell to retrieve a dead friend, summoning a sentient yacht named LARRY, destroying the Super-Hitler cloning factory, and endlessly murdering one another. Eventually Andrew Nellsechs was killed by a Ditto who was working for Super-Hitler. The Ditto then disguised himself as A. Nellsechs and attempted to kill the party. This ended in Super-Hitlers death. It was then revealed that it was actually a Super-Hitler clone. No one was surprised. Later Additions A. Nellsechs was later replaced by Agent Ghost. Chuck Vader was brutally murdered by the party after being mistaken for a super-nazi and later replaced by whastaburger. Tami Morono, flute-playing daughter of notorious evil business man Toni Morono, as well as a sentient Gargoyle named Gabe Itches later came into the party. End of FUTAS 1 The story of FUTUS 1 culminated in all of their deaths when Whastaburger shot directly at a super-grenade that was in Super-Hitler's hand (revealed in a flashback to the second incarnation of FUTAS). FUTAS 2 It was later revealed that both Tardis and Agent Ghost survived the apparent death of the original FUTAS. Tardis's later whereabouts and actions remain unknown, but it was revealed that Agent Ghost helped assemble the second FUTAS, which consisted of a severely mentally retarded bald man named Krocakok (whose power was that he could sometimes stick to surfaces) Walcart (who was a sentient Walmart shopping cart), Pickle (a super Saiyan), and others. The FUTAS 2 arc ended in the destruction of the planet Earth, after total nuclear annihilation was enacted after a failed assassination attempt on Walcart, who was elected president. FUTAS 3 Frustrated at the fact Tardis time-locked the moment at which he killed Super-Hitler, Super-Hitler sought the Key, which possessed a power which rivaled even that of the Cosmic Space Whale. In order to obtain one of the three parts of the Key, Super-Hitler blew up a citizen's spaceship, killing Otso (a werebear), Gaybriel (a fallen angel accused of homosexuality and banished from Heaven), Brick (a superhero), Faline (a neko waifu that was experimented on by the government), and a Chinese assassin. The Cosmic Space Whale, tasked with keeping balance in the multiverse, reversed these events to an extent, and allowed all of these characters to be resurrected. They were later imprisoned by the US government for space terrorism. They made their way out of the prison, kidnapping Derynn, a female operative who had engaged in torturing them. The operative led them to the nearest city, where they went to find the Amasser, the man who had purchased the piece of the Key that was stolen. The party broke into the Amassers home, and were ambushed by Super-Nazis, who were waiting for the Amasser to come home. They later saved the Amasser from a Super-Nazi army. The 3rd incarnation of FUTAS later stole a space ship after overthrowing the corrupt leader of Sanctuary, an island that provided a safe place for werecreatures, who was working for Super-Hitler. They escaped with the help of Ariel, a young half-demon teenage girl who they regarded as a nuisance and immediately discarded. The party then crash-landed a second time at Junction, a city directly at the intersection of the 4 parallel dimensions, after being attacked by a group of hitmen that mistook the party for an infamous demon, who originally possessed their stolen ship. The party then had to do small jobs for Axel in order to make enough money to repair the ship's abilities for inter-dimensional travel, which they would need to get to Heaven. Super-Hitler, frustrated by the escape of the party, and their saving of the Amasser, needed someoneni blame for the Super-Nazi defeat. He chose to execute his right-hand man, Barak, who was in charge of the operation. In an effort to save his own life, Barak told Super-Hitler that the party included an Angel named Gaybriel, which would be Super-Hitler's way into Heaven, where the second piece of the Artifact was being protected. Super-Hitler, pleased with this information, spared Barak's life on the condition that he would have to help bring Gaybriel to him. The party, at this time, continued doing Axel's work. One of their jobs included going to the planet of Walcarts, native planet of Walcart. In order to find Gaybriel, Super-Hitler enlisted the help of Super-Napoleon, who helped him take over the Earth by revealing that the Statue of Liberty was actually a Trojan horse filled with robot soldiers. Using all the resources he now had at his disposal, Super-Hitler tracked down and kidnapped Gaybriel, who he tortured into revealing the existence of the Stepping Stones, which were revealed to Gaybriel by God. He then planned to execute Gaybriel, but was later betrayed by Super-Napoleon, who helped the party rescue him, so that he could take over the Earth himself. The party then made their way to the Stepping Stones and went to Heaven. The Great Heaven Battle At Heaven, the party warned Jesus about the impending attack that Super-Hitler was going to unleash on Heaven. Jesus, failing to realize that Super-Hitler already possessed a third of the Artifact, was unconvinced that Super-Hitler was capable of getting past the Heaven shield, let alone defeat the Heaven Corps. He ignored the party's pleas to brace for the attack. Super-Hitler's army arrived shortly after and utterly decimated Heaven's standing army. Barak led the attack, and personally dueled with the party. However, with the help of the Heaven Corps, Barak was outmatched, defeated, and then killed. Despite this, Super-Hitler's army had taken the second piece of the Artifact.